The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton
by Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad
Summary: My first Fic. Dante Merton is A beginner trainer, he must deal with many problems along the way. Such as an incompetent PokeProf. and an insane stalker. Enjoy. Please R & R
1. Dante Merton

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton  
  
By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Dante and the region he starts off in are both mine (or at least my idea).  
  
Rated: PG-13 for major cussing and sometimes dark (evil and/or depressing) themes or characters  
  
Now on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He was a young man, 14, maybe 15 years old. He was relatively tall for his age, 6 feet at least. With a thin, yet muscular build and jet black spiky hair that covered his eyes at most angles. If you did see his eyes, you usually wished you hadn't. The eerie blood red irises either sucked you in like hypnotism, or scared you to the point of wetting yourself. Multiple of both types of occurrences led his hairstyle to become necessity for him to go in public. Other than his eyes however, he had a rather ordinary face. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with red stripes down the sleeves, a medallion with some sort of symbol no historian or scholar could figure out for him, hung around his neck. His baggy black pants and boots led people to believe him a Goth, which was not entirely wrong. And his name was Dante.  
  
Dante Merton sat up at a noise in the wind. He was lying on a hill outside of Redroe town when he heard the noise again.  
  
"Aaabbbbbbsolllll"  
  
"What the hell is that noise?" he whispered under his breath. "And where the fuck is it coming from?"  
  
He lay back down and began to dose off. He had been musing on what to do with his life after school, maybe opening a pokemart or something. When he heard the noise yet again. "Aaaabbbssollll"  
  
He pinpointed the direction the sound was coming from. South. He scrambled over the hill just in time to see a Pokemon emerge from the woods. It was sort of cat-like, but as large as a Mightyena. It was white all over except for its tail, toes (paws/claws), and face, two fin-like horns protruded from its head, actually only one was fin-like, the other was little more than a large bump. Its tail had the same sort of blade or fin-like appearance. It was gravely injured and in need of help. It was an Absol.  
  
Dante decided, without thinking, to help it. He ran down the hill and picked up the Absol. It was so weak it didn't even put up a fight. It blacked out on the way to the Pokecenter.  
  
----------------------- 1 hour later. in the Pokecenter.  
  
Dante got up from the bench as Nurse Joy and Chansey came towards him with the Absol behind them, now fully healed.  
  
"Is this your Pokemon?" she asked.  
  
"No," Dante replied, "it was wild. I was the only one around when it appeared."  
  
"You're a lucky trainer than, Absol's are very rare"  
  
"Oh. I'm no trainer. I just found it." Then an idea struck him like a 4-ton brick. Why not become a trainer? It was a popular career and it had no age requirement, it was perfect. "But I'd like to become one."  
  
"OK," Nurse Joy said, "fill out the registration form, and you can get your license"  
  
It took about ten minutes to fill out the form, but he finally handed it to Nurse Joy. She read through it once, she stopped at the part about eye color for a second, but kept reading.  
  
"OK, it will take about twenty minutes to process the paperwork and then we'll need a photo, but then you're an official Pokemon trainer." She said, "You should probably go see Professor Palm down the street, he'll give you some good pointers."  
  
"OK, then I'll go there." Dante replied. He walked out of the Pokecenter and headed down the street towards the Science Center, a whole world of possibilities floating through his head.  
  
END  
  
Author's note: OK, this is the first chapter of my first fic, it's a bit short, Hope you like it. Please R & R with praise and/or constructive criticism, no flaming please. 


	2. The Idiot Prof Palm

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton  
  
By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Dante and the region he starts off in are mine  
  
Authors Note: For those of you, who read the (VERY short) first chapter and are still reading, I apologize for the messed up paragraphs in it. It was my first experience with Fanfiction.net's upload system and in writing fanfiction in general, thanx for sticking with me and this chapter hopefully wont get messed up ok that's all.  
  
'____' Indicates inner monologue.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Science Center was probably the largest building in the Pokemon section of Redroe City. The large revolving glass doors were constantly spinning as aides dashed in and out on errands. Prof. Palm was the official Pokemon expert in this region. Dante had never actually met him, but most said he was a nice guy.  
  
Dante went through the doors and up to the receptionist. "Um, hello." He said.  
  
"Oh, hi," The receptionist said, "how can I help you?"  
  
"Um, Yeah, actually I'm looking to speak with Prof. Palm. Is he available?"  
  
"The Prof.?" She said. "Oh yeah. He's on the third floor, very end of the hall."  
  
"Thank you." Dante said. He got on the elevator and pushed the three. The elevator music was pretty catchy, he started whistling. He was actually tapping his feet like a complete idiot when the door on floor two opened. He stopped immediately and sweat dropped, three aides got on with him, one of which was a really hot red-headed Chick.  
  
He straightened up to his full height and cleared his throat. Quietly scooted next to her, and was about to open his mouth when the door opened and everyone got out. Dante sweat dropped again. He hung his head in shame as he shamefully walked out last.  
  
The aides dispersed to different rooms down the hall. The hall reminded him a lot of school. With different rooms spaced far apart and the principals office looming in the distance. He had bad memories of the principal's office, getting sent there repeatedly for scaring the shit out of students with his eyes.  
  
'Oh well,' He thought, 'better face my fear'. He opened the door and went in.  
  
A middle-aged man sat at the desk in the office. He had glasses, and shoulder-length blonde hair and a goatee. He was wearing jeans, and a Hawaiian shirt under a lab coat. And was pretty large around the middle. He looked pretty engaged in whatever he was doing. He didn't even notice that Dante had entered the room until he closed the door forcefully.  
  
"Oh, what?" He looked confused; "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Uh, hi," Dante replied, "I'm Dante Merton. I came from the PokeCenter. I'm getting my license and Nurse Joy told me to come to you for some pointers."  
  
"And you thought that was important enough to interrupt my Tetris?"  
  
"Uh, yeah actually." Dante was getting kind of annoyed with this guy. "You are the region's Pokemon Expert and I didn't go to Pokemon academy, so I'm pretty much screwed when it comes to Pokemon training. So will you help?"  
  
"Oh, Of course," He seemed a bit taken aback at Dante's attitude, "why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Really? I must've missed that. Oh well, come with me."  
  
He led Dante to a lab on the second floor, there were nine pokeballs on a table. Palm pulled one of the aides over to the side and whispered something to him. The aide scurried off into the hall.  
  
"Well Dottie, lets talk for a second." The Prof. said. "Come sit over here." He pointed to two lab stools at the table.  
  
"My name is Dante, not Dottie you idiot." Dante replied crossly. He sat down at one of the stools.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Don't insult the Poke Prof.!" He looked genuinely offended, "do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Yes," he hated this, "I'm sorry" He had to grit his teeth through the last part. "Please help me."  
  
"Ok." He said "lets start with basic Pokemon knowledge. You know that there are four regions right?"  
  
"Yes I do." Dante replied "Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Raienn where we are."  
  
"Yes that's correct. And each region has a Poke Prof. Right?"  
  
"Yes," Dante was getting annoyed again, he had learned this at regular school, "Oak of Kanto, Elm of Johto, Birch of Hoenn, and you, Palm of Raienn" then he realized something, "Why the hell are you all named after trees?"  
  
"Ah yes, your clever aren't you?" Dante had thought he was being sarcastic, but he was actually so dense that he thought it took effort to figure out that they were all named after trees. "And that is the root of my story. You see, I was going to be a male model until the Pokemon league found out my last name was Palm. Apparently it is a job requirement for all Poke Profs. To have tree names. But by then I was to old to go back to school and actually learn stuff. They decided to make me a Prof. anyway, I get worshipped by trainers everywhere and get a staff of thirty aides to do my bidding and run errands and do sciency stuff."  
  
Dante was actually to stunned to anime-faint. This man was a complete and total fool. Why did the Poke League have to have that stupid a rule? 'It was probably founded by the same kind of idiot as Palm.' "So what is your point?" was what came out of his mouth.  
  
"My point is that each one of these Profs. Has had a major role in a Pokemasters life. Oak Sent Red and Blue out into the world, Elm started Gold, and Silver on their paths," (author note: I've never played crystal, so she's not on the list) "and Birch Sent his son and neighbors daughter, Brendan and May, on a journey through Hoenn. It is the responsibility of each Poke Prof. to train a couple of Pokemasters.  
  
Dante had only paid minor attention to him, but got the gist of the idiot's babble. "Once again I'll ask, what's the point?"  
  
"The point is that I've chosen you to be my Pokemaster."  
  
It took a couple of seconds before the words sank in. but when they did, his first reply was, "What!?"  
  
"You will be my Pokemaster." He said simply.  
  
"Why?" Was all he could muster.  
  
"Well, normally I would say that I see a fiery spirit inside your eyes but they scare the piss out of me. Or that you have kind heart, perfect for a trainer, but I just met you so I cant really say that for sure. The real reason is that you are the first trainer to come to me with a problem, so I pick you."  
  
"That makes no sense. But if you say so, I'll do it. It's not like I have a choice."  
  
"Good, good, good. That means you can have one of these Pokeballs for your first Pokemon. They contain the starter poke of each region. That's Squirtle, Totodile, and Mudkip for the water. Charmander, Cyndaquil, and Torchic for fire. And Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and Treecko for the grass. You can have one."  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"But I was going to use the Absol I saved."  
  
"You saved an Absol? They're very rare."  
  
"I know, it's going to be my starter, plus one of these."  
  
"No, you can't have two starters. Just use the Absol."  
  
"Really? Ok. But, hey I gotta go. My paperwork's probably finished."  
  
"Right, well, become a Pokemaster for me. I'm gonna go play Tetris."  
  
Dante sweat-Dropped again. "Like it's that easy to become a Pokemaster. Stupid idiot." Palm was already gone and couldn't hear him.  
  
Dante left the Science center, and headed to the PokeCenter. Nurse Joy was waiting with his paperwork. Ten minutes later he had a Pokemon trainer license and a Pokeputer: a combination pokedex, pokegear, and pokenav. With the added ability to see the health level of your pokemon. He got a pokeball with his Absol in it. And a half-hour later, he was on the outskirts of Redroe City.  
  
His journey had begun.  
  
Author note: FINALLY finished. This is a pretty good chapter I think. I hope I got the paragraphs right. R & R, constructive criticism and praise only please. NO flaming please. 


	3. Mindspeak and The Stalker

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton  
  
By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Dante and Raienn are mine.  
  
Author Note: Ok. I'd like to start off thanking Dragon Shadow1 for posting the first reviews of my story. Even though you may be my only reader, I appreciate it greatly. As for the fic, I've finally figured out the upload system. No italics or anything like that, and it screws up the spacing if you don't put at least a full line between each paragraph, so that should be the end of those kind of problems. Now on to new problems, like writer's block, and time limits on computer use, and a really stupid younger sister who won't leave me alone. Oh, and before I forget. Dragon Shadow1, you gave a suggestion of evolutions for Absol. I'm completely amenable to that idea. But I can't think of a name or get a fixed idea in my head of what it would look like. So if you or anyone who reads this gets an idea about either of those or a pokedex entry, please tell me in a review. All right, now on to the Fic.  
  
'Indicates inner monologue or mental speech'  
  
-------------- Chapter 3  
  
Well outside of Redroe City, Dante decided to get to know his Pokemon. He released Absol. The white cat-like Pokemon looked around cautiously, (Author note: Check chapter 1 for better description of Absol.) checking its surroundings, before facing Dante. "Absol sol ab absol."  
  
"What the hell?" Dante said. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Sol ab absol olab." It said impatiently.  
  
"Dammit, I don't have a translator on my PokePuter."  
  
'You fucking idiot. I said Thank you for saving me.'  
  
"Now who the fuck said that?" Dante hated people who sneak up on others.  
  
'Your Absol, you fool'  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
'I'm using telepathy. It's talking mind-to-mind. Abra's and their evolutions are also known to do it. As was Mewtwo. My telepathic skills aren't as powerful as theirs, but can be used to break down the language barrier between us. Check your pokedex,'  
  
"Uhhhhhh." Dante didn't know whether to be scared or glad that he could talk with his Pokemon. "Ok I'll check the Pokedex."  
  
'You don't need to speak out loud. Just picture me with your minds eye and speak in your head, or else people will think you're a freak who talks to himself.'  
  
"Good point." Dante said.  
  
'In your mind!'  
  
Dante concentrated, picturing Absol in his mind. 'Ok, is this right?'  
  
'Yeah, that's good'  
  
The Pokedex finally found Absol. The dorky monotone kicked in, "Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokemon very rarely ventures down from the mountains." It turned off.  
  
'That's not true,' Absol protested, 'That part about foretelling natural disasters. All Pokemon have that ability. It's just we Absol have a abnormally heightened mental capacity, that's why we can use telepathy, however minor that ability may be in us, I mean I can't even speak to two people like this at the same time. But, blah blah blah.'  
  
Dante stopped listening to his babble, someone was coming. And trying not to be seen. Whoever they were, they were traveling in the forest along the road clearly trying to avoid the Dante.  
  
"HEY!" Dante shouted, causing the babble in his head to cease. It took only a second to discover what had caught his trainers attention. Dante shouted again, "HEY YOU IN THERE, COME ON OUT."  
  
The movement in the trees got faster, heading away from him.  
  
"Absol, cut her off." Dante commanded.  
  
'What?'  
  
"GO Absol!"  
  
'OK, Ok, ok. I'm on it.' He darted into the forest  
  
A minute later, Dante heard a female voice scream. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Dante darted in after Absol. He arrived at a scene that couldn't stop him from bursting into laughter. The girl was screaming her head off while beating the shit out of Absol with her purse.  
  
'I blame you for this.' He mindspoke. (Author Note: From this point on all telepathy will be referred to as mindspeak.)  
  
Dante's laughing was abruptly cut short when he noticed who the girl was.  
  
"Abbey?!" Dante said in shock. "What the fuck are you doing here? You followed me?" He asked incredulously. She was a neighbor of his who seemed to be the only person not scared of him, in fact she had become a stalker of sorts, but never to this degree. She wore a black blouse with a red stripe down each of the sleeves, and some black jean shorts with some sandals, an odd looking medallion hung from her neck. She had the female equivalent to his outfit. It really pissed him off.  
  
She stopped screaming and just stared at him. Stared right into his eyes. He hated it when she did that. He lowered his head to break the contact.  
  
"Huh?" She snapped out of the trance that looking in his eyes produced, at least with her that's what it produced, (Author note: check chapter 1 if you're confused) "Oh, hi Dante, what are you doing out here? It's pretty dangerous. But, then again you're a Pokemon Trainer now aren't you."  
  
"How did you find out about that? And what made you decide to follow me. Are you stalking me?" He knew the answer to that, but wanted to see her reaction, and wanted to hear her excuse.  
  
"I'm not stalking you. You pervert! And I found out from your mother. You were going to leave without me. How dare you!"  
  
Dante didn't know whether to blush in embarrassment or to get pissed at her. So he did both. "What do you mean why didn't I take you? Why would I take you? All you've ever done is follow me and stare at my eyes!"  
  
"Oh!" She gasped. A tear ran down her cheek. "I can't believe you'd say that about us."  
  
"WHAT us?" Dante screamed.  
  
His head exploded in pain as he felt the slap. His head rang for a few seconds until he realized that he was on the ground and Abbey was gone. Absol was staring him in the face. 'You do have nice eyes' he mindspoke.  
  
Dante was up in an instant. "What the fuck happened? Did I hurt her feelings as much as she hurt my jaw?"  
  
'Ok. Two things, one: You don't need to speak aloud, I already told you about mindspeak, and two: I doubt it, that looked like it hurt a whole lot, and I'm pretty sure she was fake-crying to get you to lower your guard, I saw her pinching herself when that tear fell.'  
  
"Crazy Bitch." Dante said while rubbing his jaw, he hand a red handprint on his cheek that was slowly turning into a bruise.  
  
'Alright ignore my advice and look like a fool who's talking to himself, and by the way, it hurt so much because she had some iron rings all over her hand.'  
  
'What? Damn that fucking bitch.' Dante was now thoroughly pissed. 'Did you see which way she went?'  
  
'No. I didn't. And you really should watch your language.' Absol was amused at the situations humans could get themselves into; they were such a primitive species.  
  
'Oh well' Dante said. 'We better get back on the road to OrangeBurg'  
  
'Can I stay out of the PokeBall?' Absol asked.  
  
'Sure' Dante replied.  
  
The two made their way down the road. --------------  
From a few hundred feet away, Abbey watched from behind a tree. 'How dare he!' She thought. 'How could he say such horrible things to me? And how did he figure out I was stalking him.' She didn't like then word stalking, but there was no other word for it. She had to follow him until he realized that he loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
She quietly followed the two like a predator and it's prey..  
  
----------------  
  
Author note: FINALLY DONE!!!!! (Sighs loudly and does dance of victory around room) Ok so I think that was a good chapter. Maybe a bit heavy on the language, but that's why I rated it PG-13. So to conclude: Evolutions for Absol. I'm completely amenable to that idea. But I can't think of a name or get a fixed idea in my head of what it would look like. So if you or anyone who reads this gets an idea about either of those or a pokedex entry, please tell me in a review. And that's about it. R & R and enjoy.. 


	4. Two new Pokemon

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton  
  
By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Dante and Raienn are mine.  
  
Author Note: Alright, this is at chapter 4 and still going strong. It seems my few readers are liking the story of Dante and Absol. I'd like to thank TopazSoarhire and CheesyCheesePuffs87 for becoming my second and third official readers. Sorry by the way if I got your names wrong. And of course Dragon Shadow1 for posting his reviews too. I just updated chapter three. I had forgotten to put in a description of Abbey the stalker in it. Also, evolutions for Absol, I can't think of a name or get a fixed idea in my head of what they would look like. So if you or anyone who reads this gets an idea about either of those or a pokedex entry, please tell me in a review. OK I guess that's all. On to the fic!  
  
'Indicates Mindspeech'  
  
-------------------- Chapter 4  
  
"I wonder what our first battle will be like." Dante asked. "I've never actually trained a Pokemon before. I was one of the kids who went to public school instead of Pokemon Academy."  
  
'You don't have to speak out loud' Absol mindspoke, 'and so what if you have never done it before. You're gonna be the Prof.'s Pokemaster'  
  
'Oh, don't remind me.' Dante mindspoke back, 'That guy was completely incompetent. And only got his job because of his name.'  
  
'Oh how hard can it be?' Absol asked, 'Most other Pokemon are incompetent compared to us Absol anyway. I can handle anything that comes our way.'  
  
'Oh really?' Dante said sarcastically 'Then why did I have to save your life after you crawled out of the jungle all bloodied up? What happened? You fall in a rosebush?'  
  
'Well, if you must know. My pack banished me from ever setting foot in there again. It's not a memory I cherish, its one I'm trying to forget'  
  
'Really?' Now Dante was interested, 'Were they the one's that roughed you up?'  
  
'Yeah, they were. Now if you'll drop the subject, I'll let you keep your lips.'  
  
'Touchy, touchy. I'll drop the subject, if you'll just tell me what happen-' Dante cut off abruptly as a Pokemon flew at him from one of the trees lining the road. It was a small brown and white bird with a duck's feet and bill. It carried a sprig of Green onions in one of its wings.  
  
"Farfetch'd far fet farfetch'd!" It squawked.  
  
'It says that you're trespassing on its territory and to leave now if you want to live.'  
  
"Oh, It really says that huh." Dante smirked, and pointed his PokePuter at it. The monotone kicked in immediately.  
  
"Farfetche'd. The ______ Pokemon. The sprig of Green Onions is its weapon. It is used much like a metal sword. (Author Note: I lost my copy of Pokemon silver and red so I don't have the Farfetch'd name thingy. You know, like 'Absol. The DISASTER Pokemon.' The rest of it I got online.) The PokePuter kicked off.  
  
"Farfetch'd huh?" Dante grinned, "Pokeball go." He said, enlarging one from his belt and tossing it at Farfetch'd. It bounced off its head and the red capture beam sucked it inside. It rolled around for about a second before exploding into a million pieces and there stood the Farfetch'd, now very pissed.  
  
"Farfetch'd far fetch far'd" It growled.  
  
'It says now you're dead' Absol said, taking an attack stance.  
  
The Farfetch'd flew at Dante, trying to hit him with a drill peck attack. Dante ducked at the last minute to avoid getting impaled upon its bill. He was not sure how such a round bill could become so sharp, but he knew instinctively that if he got hit by it he'd be in a lot of pain. The Farfetch'd spun in mid-air and tried to hit Dante with a cut attack, using its onions'.  
  
"Absol. Slash attack now." Dante commanded.  
  
Absol leapt into the air with its claws outstretched. The two passed each other in mid-air. Sort of like phasing through each other. They landed on the ground facing away from each other. Then the Farfetch'd gave out a squawk of defeat as two large gashes suddenly appeared on it, spraying some blood and a lot of feathers.  
  
Dante decided to try catching it again. "Pokeball go!" He shouted as the ball left his hand. It hit the wounded Pokemon and sucked it inside. This time the ball shook for a few seconds until the capture light came on. "ALRIGHT!" Dante yelled, "My first Pokemon!"  
  
'I thought I was your first Pokemon.' Absol said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, You're right." Dante said lamely.  
  
'Anyway why'd you need to catch it? I'm really all you need to become a Pokemaster. You saw that battle. He couldn't even put up a fight.'  
  
'If he couldn't put up a fight, why is your face bleeding?' Dante asked smugly. Indeed, there was a large cut just below and to the right of his right eye. It was letting out a small but steady stream of blood.  
  
'Ah, tis but a flesh wound' Absol replied. But still had to nurse his cut delicately before they could continue.  
  
And so.. With two Pokemon in his collection, Dante continued on the road to OrangeBurg and his first badge.  
  
--------------------  
Abbey watched from a few hundred feet away. She was hiding behind a bush. As she watched her true love in his first Pokemon Battle. She nearly screamed when the Farfetch'd attacked him. But she knew in her heart that he'd win and he'd win for her. He was going to be the greatest trainer the world has ever seen, and she was going to be by his side when it happened, whether he knew it now or not. He would be hers..  
  
-------------------- Three hours later..  
  
Dante had come to the bridge that eventually led to Orangeburg. And now he was getting cold feet. This will be the first time he had left home in his life. He had never really thought about leaving Redroe City. He had always thought he would meet a girl who wasn't affected by his eyes, settle down get a decent job, and maybe raise a family. He never really had the grandiose dreams most kids had, like of becoming a movie or sports star. Now he was on his way to become a Pokemaster? It didn't make sense. This kind of stuff wasn't at all what he had planned. But, then again, he had been thinking about maybe changing his dream when he had first met Absol. Oh well. Maybe this was just fate. He stepped onto the bridge.  
  
Almost immediately, a blast of water hit him in the side of the head. He looked in the direction it came from. And saw a small, blue seahorse laughing at him. He just as quickly pointed his PokePuter at it. It chimed up in a dorky monotone. Damn he hated that voice.  
  
"Horsea. The Dragon Pokemon." (Author note: I'm not kidding, my sapphire version says that in its Pokedex.) "If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokemon swims cleverly by flapping the fins on its back."  
  
"Well, Horsea. You're gonna be my next Pokemon." Dante said confidently, "Absol, use shadow ball."  
  
'Right.' Absol said as his eye's started to glow. A small ball of purple flame appeared next to his head. A short flick of his neck, and the shadow ball flew at the Horsea.  
  
The attack hit head on. The Horsea didn't even see it coming; it was too busy laughing at Dante. The force of the blow made Horsea bounce across the water like a skipping stone.  
  
"Alright you're mine!" Dante shouted triumphantly, he tossed a pokeball at it. The ball didn't even shake before the capture light came on. He had caught his second Pokemon.  
  
'Do we need to go through this conversation again? You don't need any other Pokemon.'  
  
'Aw, shut up Absol.' Dante was starting to get annoyed with his partner's arrogance.  
  
Together they continued along the bridge. Arguing between themselves.  
  
-------------------- Pokemon Center at OrangeBurg  
  
Nurse Joy and Chansey both approached Dante with his three Pokeballs. Chansey had her constant smile on. Nurse Joy had a thoughtful look on her face. "Mister Merton? Your Pokemon are ready." She said.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Dante replied.  
  
"You're the one that Professor Palm chose to be his Pokemaster. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You should head to the Gym. You'll need at least eight badges to enter the Pokemon league."  
  
"Yeah, um, where is the Gym?"  
  
"It's down the street. You can't miss it. It's the biggest building in this entire town."  
  
"Um, Ok thanks." Dante left the PokeCenter, and headed toward the Gym. It really was the biggest building in the town. He read the sign out front. It read: OrangeBurg Pokemon gym. Leader: Charlotte.  
  
Dante opened the door and walked in..  
  
-------------------- Author Note: OK chapter four is done, and Dante finally has some more Pokemon. Please do NOT post a review or send me an e-mail saying that I got the Pokedex entry wrong or that this Pokemon doesn't have that move. Stuff like that just pisses me off. The Pokedex entries are straight from my Pokemon Sapphire version or from the Official Pokemon website's Pokedex. Other than that I must once again thank Dragon Shadow1, TopazSoarhire, and CheesyCheesePuffs87. Thank you for your support and sorry if I got you names wrong. Please continue reading and reviewing. And for anyone who is reading and not reviewing, PLEASE R & R. Ok that's all. Bye! 


	5. The ArachnaBadge

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton  
  
By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Dante and Raienn are mine.  
  
Author note: OK I'm writing two chapters in one day. Cool. Well Thanx to my three reviewers. And if anyone who reads this wants to give me ideas on evolutions for Absol. Such as Name, Appearance, and Type/moves, or maybe even a Pokedex entry. Please tell me in a review or e-mail me at AnimeBrad6789@hotmail.com. Also, in this chapter and others to come. There will be trainer battles. I do NOT want anyone reviewing or e-mailing me saying that This Pokemon doesn't have that move or this type isn't super/non effective against that type. I'm using an elemental type effectiveness chart I got off of GameFaqs.com, Please check it out if you have any questions. Also, I just found my copy of Pokemon silver, so there shouldn't be too many more Pokedex problems.  
  
-------------------- Chapter 5  
  
The OrangeBurg gym was like an indoor meadow. There was grass instead of carpeting and small, lush vegetation all around. Small flowers and shrubs lined a walkway to the arena. Even the arena was made of grass. With white paint marking the outline of it. It reminded Dante of a football field.  
  
"OW!" he yelled. Slapping his arm, he was stung by a bee. There were bees and other bugs all around.  
  
In the middle of the arena sat an older woman, at least 30 by the looks of her. She was wearing a gray dress and sandals; she had her black hair up in a bun. She had big blue eyes and a small nose. She had three pokeballs at her belt.  
  
"Hello." She said, "I am Charlotte, the leader of this gym. Have you come to train, or challenge?"  
  
"Challenge," Dante replied curtly, "I'm Dante Merton, I'm her for your badge."  
  
"Very well then, a three-on-three match. First to faint all three of the other's Pokemon, wins."  
  
"Do you use grass type?" Dante asked curiously.  
  
"Hmph." She laughed silently. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now send out your first Pokemon."  
  
"Ok. Go Absol!" Dante shouted, releasing his first Pokemon.  
  
"Go Nincada!" Charlotte said, releasing her Pokemon. A small, gray bug appeared, it had six legs, the two foremost of, which were more like, claws then legs. It had two large bug-eyes and feelers under its mouth. Two small leaf-like wings were on its back. Dante immediately pointed his PokePuter at it.  
  
"Nincada, the Trainee Pokemon. Nincada lives underground. It uses sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokemon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it." It said.  
  
"So you're a bug expert, huh?" Dante said. "Not that that will make much of a difference."  
  
"Says the boy who just sent a dark-type Pokemon against a bug-type." Charlotte said smugly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dante replied.  
  
"You'll see, as soon as this battle starts." Charlotte was a little too confident for Dante's tastes. "PokePuters ready?" Dante set his PokePuter to Absol. A small green bar appeared next to a picture of Absol on the screen. "Pokemon Ready? Gym Battle begin!" She shouted.  
  
"Absol, bite attack now!" Dante ordered.  
  
"Nincada, evade and use fury cutter!" Charlotte commanded.  
  
Absol charged the Nincada with his mouth wide open. He chomped down on where the Nincada was, but Nincada merely jumped backwards, to avoid it, then leapt at Absol and gave him a vicious slash across his nose. Absol gave out a whine and leapt backwards towards Dante.  
  
Dante looked at his PokePuter, The green bar next to Absols name depleted down to about halfway; it was now an orange-yellow color. The Bar next to Nincadas name was still full.  
  
"What?!" Was all Dante was able to manage.  
  
"In case you haven't figured it out yet, Bug-types are super- effective against Dark-types. And Fury Cutter is a Bug-type move."  
  
"Oh, shit." Dante said. "But I still won't lose! Absol use a quick attack!"  
  
"Nincada, leech life!"  
  
Absol shot off towards Nincada so quickly, he was a blur, he had attacked the Bug and returned to Dante's side in the time it takes to blink. Nincada looked shaken, and for good reason. That attack had put him to about a quarter of health left. The bar next to his name was now red; Charlotte's PokePuter was making a very annoying beeping sound. When Nincada regained composure, he shot a quill off his back straight at Absol. It hit him square in the nose. He let out a loud whine and tried to knock it out. Before he could do so, Nincada's eyes started to glow. Absol gave a yelp as the wound from the quill started to burn. Dante watched in horror as the bar on his PokePuter went down to practically a sliver of health; Nincada's bar refilled itself a little bit past the critical level. As Charlotte's PokePuter stopped making the annoying beeping, as Dante's started making it.  
  
"Dammit!" Dante cursed. "Alright Absol, just finish of this fucking bug and you're done for today. Use a Shadow Ball."  
  
"Nincada, use Pin Missile!"  
  
Absol launched a ball of Purple flame at Nincada as Nincada launched five razor sharp quills at Absol. Both hit right on the money. The shadow ball erupting upon contact with Nincada and the Pin's hitting Absol all over his body. Dante watched as the life bars of both Pokemon faded to nothing. Both Pokemon collapsed; little swirls where their eyes were.  
  
"Nice job." Charlotte said approvingly. "But I've still got two Pokemon left. Now go Ledian!" Her new Pokemon was a large ladybug. It stood on two feet and had four arms, two on each side. It was almost as tall as Charlotte; it had a head as large as its chest, with two giant eyes and a small mouth. It had a small black spot on its forehead, and two large antennae. Dante once again pointed his PokePuter at it.  
  
"Ledian, the Five Star Pokemon. The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky."  
  
"Alright, another bug type. Go Farfetch'd!" Dante yelled. Their PokePuters turned to Farfetch'd and Ledian's names and their life bars filled up.  
  
"Farfetch'd, wing attack!"  
  
"Ledian, Ice Punch!"  
  
Farfetch'd flew into the air and shot two small tornadoes from his wings right at Ledian. Both hit dead on, but the PokePuter registered hardly any damage.  
  
"Hahaha!" Charlotte laughed. "Normally a flying attack would decimate a bug Pokemon, but Ledian is a secondary type flying. You'll have to think of something better to beat me."  
  
Now Dante noticed that Ledian's bottom right hand was glowing blue, and frost was collecting on it. Then it flew into the air, straight at Farfetch'd. He threw a mighty punch, and Ice exploded all over Farfetch'd when it connected. Farfetch'd fell to the floor shaking with cold. Dante saw that Farfetch'd Life bar was completely empty. He returned it to its Pokeball.  
  
"Alright, Horsea, your my last chance. Go Horsea!" He said releasing the little blue seahorse.  
  
"Give it up. You're finished." Charlotte said condescendingly. "Ledian, Giga Drain!"  
  
"Horsea, dodge and use Ice Beam!" Dante ordered.  
  
Ledian launched a pink beam from its antennae aimed right at Horsea. The Seahorse jumped into the air just before it struck, and shot a blue beam from its mouth. It hit the Ledian dead on. Freezing it solid.  
  
"Hmph. Beginners luck. Now you're done for. Go Ariados!" A large spider-like Pokemon came from the Pokeball. It was red with black stripes and a scary looking face on its back. His PokePuter was getting a lot of use today. He thought.  
  
"Ariados, the long leg Pokemon. A single strand of a special string is endlessly spun out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest."  
  
The Pokedex function kicked off and Ariados name appeared along with its life bar.  
  
"Alright, Horsea, use hydro pump!"  
  
"Ariados, string shot!"  
  
Ariados spit out string, straight at Horsea, who shot a huge blast of water on the same path as the string shot. The string was blown back into Ariados face along with a hundred gallons of water. Date watched with Joy as Ariados' life bar depleted to about a quarter health. Charlotte's PokePuter started that annoying beeping again.  
  
"Now finish her Horsea, use Ice beam."  
  
"Ariados, try to dodge!" Charlotte yelled out frantically. But it was too late; the ice beam hit full on. And that was the end of Ariados.  
  
"YES!" Dante shouted. "I won! I won! I won!"  
  
"Shut up! You little fucking prick!" Charlotte screamed. "Take the ArachnaBadge and go" She tossed a small crest at Dante. It resembled the face on the back of an Ariados.  
  
He put the badge in is wallet. And walked out of the gym.  
  
He finally had his first badge..  
  
-------------------- Author Note: Ok I've now finished two chapters in one day. My brain is tired. So all I'm going to do is reiterate: I do NOT want anyone reviewing or e-mailing me saying that This Pokemon doesn't have that move or this type isn't super/non effective against that type. I'm using an elemental type effectiveness chart I got off of GameFaqs.com, Please check it out if you have any questions. Ok that's all. Please R & R. 


	6. The Triplets

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton  
  
By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Dante, Raienn, and other various characters are mine.  
  
Author Note: First of all I'd like to start off with thanking all my Reviewers. Now, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update (at least by my standards), I was trying to get a chapter done every day, that idea lasted about three days or so. Then I tried to update every Tuesday and Thursday, That would have lasted awhile, but then I learned pure evil, in the form of my English teacher. Over the past few days (starting at the day after my previous update and ending yesterday), these were my assignments: We read and wrote a paper on Romeo & Juliet, then we read and did a paper on Antony & Cleopatra, then a huge paper comparing Romeo & Juliet with Antony & Cleopatra. Then a literary Biography on William Shakespeare, two days ago we read the beginning of the Oddessey (I think I spelled that right) then had a paper on it due yesterday. When we finish it, we're going to read the Iliad and then do a literary Biography on Homer. Not to mention a paper on the French revolution in my world civilization class, Physics, Chemistry, and Spanish homework. I hate being in advanced classes. Oh well. Now onto the stuff about the fic, I might try to add some new Pokemon, so if you have any ideas, tell me in a review, and please tell me name, type, physical description and Pokedex entry. And I will also be taking ideas for original trainers for Dante to battle, also tell me in a review, include name physical description, and Pokemon with their moves, any other info, like whether they should win or lose, or requests to travel with Dante for a time, will be completely up to me. Also, if you've been following along, you'll know that Dante uses an Absol, I would like to have it evolve, so if anyone has an idea for one of its evolutions, please tell me in a review, follow the same directions as for an original Pokemon. OK I think that's all.  
  
'Indicates thought or mindspeech' and instead of saying, for example: 'blah, blah, blah' Dante mindspoke. It will be spoke, ex: 'blah, blah, blah' Dante spoke.  
  
-------------------- Chapter 6  
  
Dante sat at a table in the Pokemon Center of OrangeBurg, sipping at his soda. Waiting for Nurse Joy and Chansey to bring back his Pokemon fully healed. He was enjoying some of the games that were programmed into his Pokeputer; he was starting to see why Prof. Palm liked Tetris so much. It was addictive! It took four taps on his shoulder by Nurse Joy to actually knock him awake.  
  
"Sir, your Pokemon are ready." She said.  
  
"What? Oh. OK." She handed him his three Pokeballs and left him alone in the Pokecenter. He let Absol out of his Pokeball and started examining his new badge. The ArachnaBadge was about the size of a quarter, and it had a picture resembling the back of an Ariados on one side and a message on the other. It read: Congratulations! You're one step closer to the Pokemon League! This is the ArachnaBadge, An official badge of the Pokemon League and The OrangeBurg Pokemon Gym.  
  
'You know,' Dante spoke, 'if you know enough about Pokemon to earn a badge, you probably already know all that stuff they print on the back of it.'  
  
'It's supposed to be uplifting, you dolt.' Absol spoke.  
  
'If they really want to make use of that space, they should but inspirational and wise phrases on them, like fortune cookies.'  
  
'Yeah, right.' Absol spoke sarcastically '"Fortune Badges" what a fucking idiotic idea, I'm too perfect to have an idiot for a partner.'  
  
'Hey! Stop being so arrogant! And this isn't a partnership, I'm the trainer and you're the Pokemon, I command, you obey. Got it?' Dante spoke angrily.  
  
'Whatever.' Absol spoke in a disinterested tone. 'And most trainers just pin up their badges instead of bitching about the message on the back.'  
  
'Yeah, well. I'm not like most trainers.'  
  
'That's fer sure. You're not like most humans, much less trainers.'  
  
'OK, I can't tell if that was a crack about my eyes or my intellect.'  
  
'My point exactly.' Absol spoke smugly.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
They continued arguing all the way out of the PokeCenter, Absol still winning the insult contest.  
  
-------------------- 2 Miles from OrangeBurg, at an intersection in the road.  
  
There were two signs pointing down each path of the intersection. One read YELLOWSOL CITY, the other read YELLOWSOL CITY, TRAINERS ROUTE.  
  
'There are two different routes to Yellowsol?' Dante spoke, confusedly.  
  
'I think we have to take the Trainer Route' Absol spoke wearily. Said path went right into and through a forest.  
  
Raienn was a newly discovered continent. Only having been colonized for a few decades. It was still considered the Frontier land. There were Pokemon native to Raienn that hadn't even discovered yet. Forests and other such uncultivated territory were fairly dangerous places, the Pokemon there still maintaining their feral, undomesticated instincts. Unless you were prepared, a trip through a forest could prove fatal, as could a trip through a mountain range, cave, or other uncultivated land. It was still not an uncommon occurrence even today. The roads were safer, but only because most Pokemon were afraid of Humans.  
  
'Are you sure? I think you're wrong' Dante spoke nervously.  
  
'Normally I would have no problem going through a forest. But with you there, I have to guide and protect your sorry ass. If you die, I'm stuck in a Pokeball till some explorer finds your corpse, or what's left of it.'  
  
'I'm really rethinking my career choice right now.'  
  
That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find three beautiful women coming down the road toward him. He could only stand there and gape.  
  
"Hi there." the tallest of the three said. She was wearing a really tight, really high red skirt, a figure hugging red T-shirt, a trendy looking red jacket AND red thigh length boots. Her hair was also red. The thing about it was that it wasn't a natural red, it was more like the kind of red you get with a marker, almost as blood-colored as Dante's eyes. Her entire outfit was the same color. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and slightly wavy. She looked to be about the same age as him.  
  
"Hello." Said the middle one. She had dark blue hair, not navy but still dark, it was cut short at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a blue tanktop that barely contained her great figure. She also had short- short blue jeans that were even higher than red's skirt. You could see the edge of her panties poking out of the back; they were actually a little bit longer than her shorts. It gave the impression that they were hugging her great ass. To complete the ensemble were blue sandals with two-inch heels. Man, she had a great ass.  
  
"Um, is he alright?" the third and shortest of the three said, promptly bringing Dante out of his adolescent fantasy. She had bright green hair that was put up in pigtails, a baggy dark green T-shirt and some baggy army camouflage pants with some messily untied green sneakers. She was still ranked in the top ten most beautiful girls he'd ever met, but was completely blown away by her companions. If only because of the outfit she wore.  
  
If not for the sharp pain that suddenly shot through his leg, he probably would have stared and gaped until his eyes dried out to the point of blindness and his jaw stiffened to the point of breaking.  
  
'Fool! Say something!' Absol spoke, as he unclenched his teeth from around Dante's leg.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Dante, a Pokemon Trainer, and this is Absol, my partner." He stammered out.  
  
'Oh, NOW I'm a partner. What happened to *I'm the Trainer you're the Pokemon*?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"Oh, you're Dante?" The red one said, "Prof. Palm said to find you."  
  
"Really?" Dante asked, trying to concentrate on the conversation instead of the angry ramblings of Absol inside his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Scarlet." The red one said.  
  
"I'm Cerulea." The blue one said.  
  
"And I'm Jade." The green one said.  
  
"We're the Wonder Triplets." They said in unison, "We're you're new partners."  
  
"You know what, now that we actually said that out loud, I realize how stupid the name 'The Wonder Triplets' sounds." Scarlet said.  
  
Dante would've heard the rest if he hadn't just come to the full realization of what they had said. Now he and Absol had their mouths open, gaping but, not at the gorgeous bodies.  
  
They were his new partners. THEY were HIS PARTNERS!  
  
-------------------- About 100 yards away, behind a tree.  
  
Abbey watched in fury as the three slut's captivated Dante's attention. She knew that they would have to pay for what they did to him, they were GOING to pay for this. And if they survived their punishment, they would wish they hadn't. She would make sure of it. --------------------  
  
Author Note: OK, so Palm has saddled Dante with new partners, will they be a nightmare from hell, or a gift from heaven? And Abbey's darker side comes out. What fun.  
  
Sorry again that this chapter took so long. Hopefully the next will be quicker. 


	7. Badly written chapter

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton  
  
By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and blah, blah, blah. (If you've read through the rest of my chapters, you know the rest)  
  
Author Note: OK, I thank all the reviewers, as always. To answer some questions, yes I am a freshman in high school. My classes are tough for multiple reasons. First of all, I go to a private catholic school, which is funny because I'm an atheist. Second of all, I'm in honors classes, actually let me explain. My World Civilization, Math, and Health are all honors courses. I lied about taking Physics (Math is my worst subject so I was a bit embarrassed) instead my math is Algebra 2. Now comes the tough stuff, I'm in advanced science so I take Chemistry instead of Biology, and I scored so high on my entrance exam, I'm in a senior literature class. That should answer some people's questions. The reason I'm writing again so soon is that my English teacher actually had a stroke. She's in the hospital, so we had a substitute, we watched movies in all my classes except for Math and Health, so I had no homework. Yay! She had a stroke, that is sooooo awesome, yanno, except for the whole 'having a stroke' thing. Oh well. At least we won't have to read the Oddessey for a while. Anyway, about the fic. If anyone was offended insulted or disgusted by my descriptions of the triplets, especially Cerulea. Well, that's just too bad. I rated this PG-13 for a reason. And the only reason I'm even mentioning this is because my proofreader (Best friend who reads all my stuff before I post it) told me it seemed a bit over the top. I frankly, don't care. So either stop reading or ignore it. There will probably be a lot more of it in this fic. I AM a teenager after all. Even if most of my friends say I'm a humanoid, emotionless, machine, with no life. They only say that because they're jealous I get the best grades. I'm actually the only person in my class that turned in all of the assignments on Shakespeare plays. The other person who did it got suspended for three weeks because all his papers were gotten off the Internet. Okay now I'm rambling. Sorry. Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for original Pokemon, or evolutions. Please tell me in a review, or email me at AnimeBrad6789@hotmail.com. Please include Physical Description, Moves, Type (you can have an original type, I'm already gonna have Soul, Weapon, and Arcane .), any evolutions it might have, and Pokedex entry (pokedex entry not required, but u will have to give some info on it). The same thing goes for any evolutions for Absol. I think I'm gonna have four or five. And, sorry Dragon Shadow1, yours will not be used. For one reason, Absol is a CAT, not a dog, so your wolf idea doesn't fit. But I think I'll use it for an original Pokemon, only if that's OK with you. So please tell me if you review again. And if you want an original trainer for Dante or the Triplets to battle, it must include Physical Description, Pokemon, the Pokemons' move, and some info on the trainer. That's IT! Nothing else. No saying whether they should win or lose, or where they will battle, NOTHING else. OK that's all. On to the fic!  
  
From this point on * blah blah blah * will indicate Mindspeech instead of ' blah blah blah '  
  
And ~Blah, blah, blah~ Indicates inner monologue. -------------------- Chapter 7  
  
Dante still hadn't recovered by the time the Triplets stopped arguing. They were three beautiful women, or at least three beautiful girls that were his age. And THEY were going to be constant travel companions with HIM. ~Stuff like this doesn't happen to people like me. This kind of stuff only happens in movies and T.V.~ Dante thought.  
  
*And Fanfiction apparently.* Absol spoke.  
  
The voice of his partner inside his head finally snapped him out of his daze. He immediately shouted out the first words that were in his head. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
  
That got their attention, but not in the exact way he wanted. Instead of answering his question, they just stared at him like he was a psycho. "Sorry, I'm just sorta confused and, and, what the fuck is going on?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, well to explain we should probably go to a flashback." Jade said.  
  
"Uh, OK." Dante said.  
  
-------------------- {Professor Palm's Lab}  
  
{"Uh, hi. Are you Prof. Palm?" Cerulea said to the fat, middle-aged man in a lab coat who was playing Tetris on his computer. He had drool all over him due to the fact that he was so captivated by the game that he paid no attention to anything around him. She had to resort to one of her pouty sighs that had the strange affect of getting all men's attention.  
  
"What th-!" He said.  
  
"Are you Prof. Palm?" Cerulea asked, a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Uh, um, yeah." He said. Now that he wasn't playing Tetris, he was staring at Scarlet and Cerulea, gaping and not blinking.  
  
Jade decided to take over from there. "We're here to become your PokeMasters'."  
  
"PokeMasteress." Scarlet corrected.  
  
"Masteress isn't a word you airhead."  
  
"She's right." Cerulea said.  
  
"Anyway, that's our request." Jade finished.  
  
"Um, OK."  
  
"Really?" Jade was having trouble believing that it was going to be that easy. Even with her sisters help. "Is there anything I have to sign or do?"  
  
"Not really, although I don't know if you can all be PokeMasters. There's never been more than two of them per region and there's never been a female PokeMaster. To make things worse, I already sent someone else on their journey. So only one of you may become one."  
  
"Oh." Jade said lamely. This was not something she had anticipated.  
  
"Another trainer? Was it a boy or girl?" Cerulea asked, her favorite subject coming into play.  
  
"Boy, about your age, kinda tall, seemed dark. Not black, but dark as in shadowy. I guess some might consider him handsome."  
  
"Tall, dark and handsome?" Cerulea asked, her eyes turning into big red hearts.  
  
"Why God? Why did you curse me with a vapid moron and boy crazy fangirl for sisters?" Jade said under her breath. Then out loud. "OK! That's all we need to know about the other one. I also have a solution to only two Pokemasters thing."  
  
"Really? What?" Palm asked.  
  
"Well, you're only a PokeMaster if you win the Pokemon league tournament. And the Raienn League can have two winners. So, after I win, my sisters and the other guy will have a chance for second."  
  
"Uh, ok." He said, while Scarlet and Cerulea sweat-dropped. "You'll need a starter Pokemon." He opened a drawer and pulled out nine Pokeballs. "I assume you know what they are."  
  
"Yeah, Raienn has no official starters so those are the starters from the three other regions. That reminds me of something I wanted to ask you. Instead of just one, can we have three each?"  
  
"Uh nnnnnnn" he started to say, hesitating slightly, Jade used that to her advantage and tapped Cerulea with her foot. She got the cue and pouted again, which completely threw off his concentration, "nnnnnoof course! Why not."  
  
"Your so kind." Scarlet said. Causing small hearts to appear in Palms eyes.  
  
"Take three Pokemon each. Choose carefully."  
  
And when they finally left, after huge arguments on which Pokemon they get, and countless attempts by Palm to get them to stay. They were on the way to Orange Burg to meet and hopefully travel with their fellow future PokeMaster. The only thing they knew other than the Palms inept description was his name. Dante.}  
  
--------------------  
  
"Wow, that was not what I expected from you, and exactly what I expected from him." Dante said. ~So, Cerulea likes me huh? Guess it's just due to my natural attractiveness.~  
  
*Or the amazingly unspecific description given by Prof. Palm. It let her picture you as almost anything she wanted. Or have you not noticed how disappointed she looks?* Absol spoke snidely.  
  
*Shut up you stupid cat.* He spoke. "So uh, what kind of Pokemon do you have?"  
  
*Smooth move. Don Juan.*  
  
*It was the only thing I could think of.*  
  
"Well, ok." Jade said. ~Is this guy that socially inept? Maybe I'm not the only one.~ she released her three Pokemon. Soon followed by Scarlet and Cerulea.  
  
Cyndaquil, Treecko, and Squirtle emerged from Jade's Pokeballs. Scarlet sent out Mudkip, Chikorita, and Charmander. So that left Cerulea with Torchic, Bulbasaur, and Totodile.  
  
"Cool." Was all he could manage to say. He was practically leaking envy. ~Why do they get such cool Pokemon, and all I get is Absol?~  
  
*Well gee thanks, that kind of appreciation just makes me feel warm and fuzzy all over.* Absol spoke spitefully.  
  
*Yanno, you could just not listen in on my thoughts and wait till I actually mindspeak to say something.*  
  
"So, you like them? Right?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"Yeah, a lot actually. There so much better than mine." He added lamely.  
  
"What are your Pokemon like?"  
  
"Just ok." Dante replied, adding quickly before Absol started rambling, "Except for my partner Absol here." Absol took a pose. Practically beaming with pride and oozing with arrogance. He released Farfetch'd and Horsea.  
  
-------------------- Same hiding place as before.  
  
Abbey was seething in fury. She hated the sluts with every inch of her being, she couldn't help herself from crushing a young Caterpie to death. She had to save her love from them. He had to love her and her only. They had to be stopped. And punished severly. No matter what, she would see that it happened. As time passed and they didn't move. Abbey started to plot her revenge.  
  
-------------------- Still at the crossroad.  
  
They had put away their Pokemon, except for Absol, Treecko, Totodile, and Charmander. They had a fire set up. And Jade and Dante were roasting marshmallows.  
  
*Why do they get such good Pokemon? Palm wouldn't let me have more than one starter. I had to choose between you or one of those Pokemon the girls have.* Dante spoke.  
  
*Well, aren't you glad you chose me. You have an eye for quality I must say. You didn't need one of those weak little starters. You've got the strongest in the world, right here. ME!* Absol replied in that annoyingly arrogant way of his.  
  
*Must you be so arrogant? I mean, you got beat by a Nincada, of all Pokemon.* (Author note: Sorry to all Nincada fans out there. If there's such thing as a Nincada fan.)  
  
*Hey that was a draw, and its not my fault if my body has a natural weakness to the scum of the Earth. I wish Pidgeys and Taillows and all bird Pokemon would unite to rid the world of bugs.*  
  
*Whatever.*  
  
They continued arguing for a while afterwards. It was midnight before the voices inside his head shut up and he finally got to sleep.  
  
-------------------- Author Note  
  
Man, this chapter sucked. I just couldn't get it written down the way I wanted. Blah, blah, blah. Yakkity, Yak-Yak. Blah. My brain hurts. I've got the flu. So I had to end the chapter abruptly. Blah, yak, blah blah. Btw, this was written on 12-4-03. My internet connection has been screwed up for a while so I wasn't able to update. 


	8. Trainer Zones and Topaz

The Pokemon Adventure of Dante Merton By: Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Dante, Raienn, and other various things are mine.  
  
Author Note: Ok, I'm finally back. First I went on vacation and then I had midterms. So I had no chance to update. I'd would as always, like to thank my reviewers. Now, on to the reviews. Informant, I thank your personally for your review, I had no idea I came across as arrogant and too full of myself. My apologies. And, as to your other comment, I do not consider criticism to be flaming. Flames are (to me) Mindless bashing of my fic. You can criticize my fic, but have a reason. Tell me your reason too. You can hate my fic, just tell me why. Ok thanx for your comments. Moving on, 'You figure it out' you are obviously my cousin Mary, one of the few people I've told about this and the only one who reads fanfiction. So there. Dragon Shadow1 I am going to use your Abscar idea, and as an evolution for Absol, but probably not in the way you're thinking. You'll see, eventually. To all, no more evolutions for Absol. I have them all firmly in mind, so just send in other stuff like original Pokemon and trainers. Check previous chapters for the requirements. OK, I think that's one of the shortest author notes I've ever written.  
  
* Mindspeech *  
  
~Inner monologue~  
  
-------------------- Chapter 8  
  
Dante was the first to wake up the next morning. Absol was asleep on his back idly pawing at something imaginary. The triplets were asleep in various positions from Cerulea in a little ball to Jade, who was sprawled out all over the place.  
  
By the time Dante had fulfilled some calls of nature and washed up with a little help from Horsea's Water Gun. Scarlet and Absol were awake and Scarlet's Charmander was munching on some PokeFood.  
  
*Are you gonna let me hunt, or are you gonna make me eat that shit?* Absol spoke disdainfully.  
  
*No, c'mon you freak of nature.*  
  
*Said the evil-eyed freak*  
  
*Stupid cat.*  
  
*REALLY stupid human who can't even communicate mentally.*  
  
*Stupid Psychic kitty.*  
  
*Go ahead and call me kitty again, you'll never say another word.*  
  
Scarlet stared bewildered at Dante, he and the Absol seemed to be in a staring match while changing their facial expression as if in a conversation. "Weird" she said.  
  
*Ugly-ass son of a monkey!* Dante Spoke  
  
*What the fuck does that mean?* Absol retorted.  
  
*Alright kitty! Time to die!*  
  
*Bring it on! You red-eyed ball of flesh*  
  
Scarlet nearly shorted out her few brain cells trying to figure out what was going on, when suddenly Dante and Absol leapt at each other. They collided in mid-air and hit the ground in a ball of dust when it cleared; Absol was gnawing on Dante's side while Dante had him in a headlock.  
  
A yawn and sigh from Cerulea brought both back to their senses. They disconnected immediately and took stances calm composure and utter indifference. Absol was licking his paw, pretending to be cleaning himself, and Dante was twiddling his thumbs. Cerulea pushed herself up and looked around dazedly.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" She said.  
  
"We, uh, we were just leaving to get some food for him." Dante said, nodding towards Absol.  
  
"We got PokeFood right here." Scarlet said.  
  
"Yeah, he was completely wild when I caught him. So he prefers to hunt."  
  
*CAUGHT me?*  
  
*Yeah, sorta.*  
  
*I hate humans.*  
  
*That's because we're so much better.*  
  
*In what way? Can you create a ball of pure shadow and hurl it at someone? Can you spew beams of pure element from your mouth? Can YOU perform physical attacks such as quick attack, slash, take down, or double- edge? I think not.*  
  
*Uhhhhhhhh. No. But, I can shove you into a fist-sized Pokeball and throw you into a lake.*  
  
*Point taken.*  
  
"Isn't that illegal?" Cerulea asked, "I thought you could only catch Pokemon on trainer zones."  
  
"Trainer zones?"  
  
"Did you just wake up one day and say 'I think I'm gonna be a Pokemaster'." Cerulea said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, it was about two days ago actually." Dante said, causing Cerulea and Scarlet to sweat-drop.  
  
"OK, then I'll explain." Cerulea said. "On a trainer's journey to become a master, he or she travels to different cities for gym badges. Each badge gets more and more difficult to acquire, and trainers need more and more Pokemon to get past these difficulties. Once they have a sufficient amount of Pokemon, they train a choice few (up to six) of them to handle any situation and thus get more badges, but, I'm getting ahead of myself. Back to the 'getting the Pokemon' part, in between each city, there is a specific route that trainers must use. These routes go through dangerous territory, each territory is monitored by the league and filled with Pokemon, but these Pokemon are partly domesticated in most cases, and many of them are about as tame as the Pokemon from other regions. These are the places where Raienn trainers catch their Pokemon. They are called 'Trainer Zones'. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. I think." Dante replied, *I thought she was an airhead.*  
  
*No, that's Scarlet. I think she's the type of person who would poke herself in the eye with a stick just to know if its sharp.*  
  
*Oh, OK.*  
  
"Why is everyone up so early?" Jade said groggily, lifting her head up from the sleeping bag.  
  
"Better question:," a new voice said, everyone turned to look down the road where the voice came from. "Who's gonna battle me?"  
  
It was a girl, a girl with strange silver and sapphire eyes.  
  
"By the way, my names Topaz, Sapphire Topaz."  
  
-------------------- Author note  
  
OK, this was short as hell, I don't know if it's longer or shorter than my first chapter. Well, I'm tired, I just finished my mid-terms, and I need a rest, expect another long wait for the next chapter. 


End file.
